mutant_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Smith
Lauren Lee Smith (born June 19, 1980) is a Canadian actress. Autobiography from Lauren's former official site (Lauren Lee Smith.com) I was born in Vancouver, British Columbia in 1980. I am the stepdaughter of a documentary filmmaker and as a consequence, I became well acquainted with a public lifestyle at a young age. It was my exposure to filmmaking that ignited my desire to act. I traveled the world with my family as a child. When I was 14, my stepfather moved the family to Los Angeles, California. There I was approached by a fashion scout and quickly began a professional modeling career. At 19 I went back to Vancouver after several international fashion shoots. In August 1999 I signed with an agent. Shortly thereafter, I was cast for my first professional acting job-a featured role in "Get Carter" starring Sylvester Stallone. Since then I have appeared on shows such as MTV's boy band parody "2Gether" and James Cameron's new series "Dark Angel" for FOX. In 2000 I was busy shooting the three part mini-series "Christy" in which I play the lead charactor. I am pleased with the final products and I am sure those who enjoyed the first film will love the final conclusion! Film & Television: The Wedding Dress, Large Principal ; Beyond Belief - The Murder of Roy Henessey, Lead; Christy - A New Beginning, Lead ; Christy - A Change of Season, Lead ; Christy - Return to Cutter Gap, Lead; Homewood PI, Principal; Dark Angel, Recurring; 2gether - The Series, Recurring; 2gether - The Movie, Supporting Lead ; Get Carter, Featured Theatre: Twelfth Night, Olivia; Cymbeline, Immogen Special Skills: Snowboarding, (novice) ice skating, rollerblading, basketball, swimming, horseback riding, Fashion modeling, has lived in Europe, Central America, U.S.A., and Canada. Statistics: Height: 5'9" Weight: 125 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Agent: Roxanne Kinsman, Kirk Talent Agencies Inc. (604) 682-5351 fax (604) 684-9040 kirktalent@canadafilm.com Filmography CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008-09) .... Riley Adams Helen (2009) .... Mathilde Can Openers (2008) TV Pilot .... Susan An American Carol (2008) .... Voice of Reason #1 The Anatomy of Hope (2008) .... Cynthia Morgan Trick 'r Treat (2008) .... Danielle Pathology (2008) .... Juliette Bath Normal (2007) .... Sherri Banks Late Fragment (2007) .... Lea One Way (2007) .... Angelina Sable Intelligence TV Episodes (2006) .... Tina - "A Champagne Payday" (2006) - "Don't Break Your Brother's Heart" (24 October 2006) - "Where There's One There's Another" (7 November 2006) - "Pressure Drop" (14 November 2006) - "Clean and Simple" (28 November 2006) - "Cleaning Up" (5 December 2006) - "Things Change" (12 December 2006) - "Not a Nice Boy!" (9 January 2007) - "Down But Not Out" (30 January 2007) The L Word TV Series (2005-2006) .... Lara Perkins - "Let's Do It" (25 January 2004) - "Longing" (1 February 2004) - "Lies, Lies, Lies" (8 February 2004) - "Lawfully" (15 February 2004) - "Losing It" (22 February 2004) - "L'Ennui" (29 February 2004) - "Loyal" (10 April 2005) - "L'Chaim" (8 May 2005) - "Lacuna" (15 May 2005) - "Labia Majora" (8 January 2006) - "Lost Weekend" (15 January 2006) - "Lobsters" (22 January 2006) - "Light My Fire" (29 January 2006) - "Lifeline" (5 February 2006) - "Lifesize" (12 February 2006) - "Lonestar" (19 February 2006) - "Lead, Follow, or Get Out of the Way" (5 March 2006) - "Losing the Light" (12 March 2006) - "Last Dance" (19 March 2006) - "Left Hand of the Goddess" (26 March 2006) Dragon Boys TV miniseries (2006) .... Kath The Last Kiss (2006) .... Lisa Blade: The Series TV Episode - "Hunters" (2006) .... Bethany Art School Confidential (2006) .... Beat Girl The Last Kiss (2006) .... Lisa Lie with Me (2005) .... Leila The Dead Zone TV Episode - "Total Awareness" (2004) .... Bonnie Gibson The Survivors Club TV Movie (2004) .... Meg Pesaturo I Want to Marry Ryan Banks TV Movie (2004) .... Lauren The Twilight Zone TV Episode - "Sunrise" (2003) .... Eve Mutant X .... Emma DeLauro (2001-2003: Seasons 1-2) The Wedding Dress TV Movie (2001) .... Hannah Pinkham Christy, Choices of the Heart, Part II: A New Beginning TV Miniseries (2001) .... Christy Huddleston Christy, Choices of the Heart, Part I: A Change of Seasons TV Miniseries (2001) .... Christy Huddleston Christy: The Movie TV Movie (2001) .... Christy Huddleston Get Carter (2000) .... Girl #2 (as Lauren Smith) Dark Angel 2 TV Episodes - "Pilot: Part 1" (2000) .... Natalie (as Lauren Smith) - "Pilot: Part 2" (2000) .... Natalie (as Lauren Smith) 2gether: The Series TV Series (2000) .... Erin Evans 2gether TV Movie (2000) .... Erin Evans Homewood P.I. TV Episode - "Pilot" Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction TV Episode - "Murder of Roy Hennessey"